Its about time
by Sam Uley's babygirl
Summary: Destiny and Joe have been friends for a very long time they both have hidden feeling for one another but both are too stubborn to tell each other how they feel but soon they both will know each others feeling (bad summary I know)


**Hey guys I'm back with another one shot but this one is for tna impact I got a few one shots rolling around in my head this one is for Samoa Joe. He is very attractive so that is why I am writing a one shot for him and because this has been in my head for a while jst couldn't decide who to write it for. I will be updating my other stories also. If anyone has a request don't be afraid to message me anyway please read and enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Joe's POV**

I was backstage watching my bestfriend Destiny argue with her boyfriend yet again I really don't know what she sees in him or why she is dating him oh she's dating Ethan Carter the 3rd why I really don't know. I heard Desting say something smart to him and I couldn't help but laugh a little. Destiny had a very fiery personality she didn't take crap from anyone and that is what I loved about her amoung other things of course. I really wish she would see how I feel.

**Destiny's POV**

I was arguing with my boyfriend Ethan Carter the 3rd again and as always it's about the same damn thing.

"Boy you better get out of my face before I rip you a new one" I said glaring at him.

If looks could kill he would be pushing up daisys right now and sometimes I wish looks could kill.

"I want you to stop hanging out with those friends of yours" He said.

"I don't care what you want I am a grown women and I will do as I damn well please" I said.

"Why do we have this argument all the time?" He asked.

I could see he was mad and I really didn't care.

"Becasue you are hard headed and can't get it through your head that I don't care what you want and that I am a grown women and will do whatever the hell I want to do" I said.

"Are you messing around behind my back?" He said raising his voice a little.

"If I wanted to mess around I would dump your sorry ass first then do it and ow about you stop doing what your aunt Dixie tells you what to do she plays you like a puppet" I said.

"No she doesn't and I won't" He said.

"Then I won't stop hanging out with my friends and I am done with this conversation" I said.

"I'm not done" He said.

"I don't care" I said.

I walked away from him. I saw Joe my best friend in the world standing at the curtain. I guess his match was up next so I went up to him.

"Hello there best friend in the world" I said behind him.

"Hi Destiny" Joe said turning around and hugging me.

"Whatcha doing" I said.

"Getting ready for my match why?" He said.

"I don't know" I said.

Man sometimes I get like this around him yes I like him I always have I think I actually have fallen in love with him but I can't tell him we been friends for too long and it's not worth losing our friendship.

"Whatever you say" He said smiling.

Man I Love that smile.

"I heard you fighting with him again what was it about this time" He said.

"Same thing it always is I spend to much time with my friends blah blah" I said.

Joe laughed a little.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Mostly all of it why are you still with him?" He asked.

"I find myself asking that a lot lately" I said.

"Joe your up next" A stage hand said.

"Ok thanks we'll talk more later" He said.

"Ok" I said.

His music started and I kissed him on the cheek for good luck like I always do.

"Good luck" I said.

"Thanks" He said smiling then went out.

"Why do you always do that?" I heard a voice ask behind me.

I knew that voice I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Because I can and didn't I say I was done with this conversation" I said and walked away again.

While I walking down the hall I ran into Kurt Angle my other bestfriend/brother in law. My sister Melody married him a few years ago.

"Hey Destiny" He said hugging me.

"Hi Kurt"I said sighing.

"Another fight with Ethan?" Kurt asked.

"Yea about the same damn thing as always" I said.

"Why don't you just break up with him and tell Joe how you feel" He said.

"Have you lost your ever loving mind I can't do that" I said.

"Why not" He said.

"Because we have been friends I came here and if I tell him how i feel and he doesn't feel the same then it could ruin our friendship and it's not worth that" I said.

"Whatever you say" He said.

"Where's my sister?" I asked.

"I don't know I'm going to find her and Chloe" He said.

"You lost my sister" I said.

"No" I said.

I narrowed my eyes st him.

"Ok yes I did but it's not my fault she disappears a lot" He said.

"What's going on?" Joe asked coming up to us still in his ring gear.

God that man is attractive.

"Kurt lost my Melody" I said.

"Again?" He said laughing a little.

"It's not my fault she disappears a lot i'm going to go find her now" He said and walked away.

"He would lose his head if it wasn't attached to him" I said.

Joe laughed.

"I think your right" He said.

"Always am" I said.

"I'm going to go shower and change I'll see you in a little bit" He said.

"Ok" I said smiling.

"What I don't get my kiss" He said.

I laughed a little and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's better I'll see you in a bit Destiny" Joe said smiling.

"Alright" I said smiling back.

Joe left and I headed to my locker room Ethan was there waiting for me.

"What is it that you want?" I asked.

"To talk to you" He said.

"Well I don't want to talk to you" I said.

"Why not" He said.

"Because you are always starting an argument about the same damn thing when will you learn that I will not ditch my friends for you I was friends with them way before I started dating you" I said.

I could see him getting mad but I didn't care.

"Well I came here to talk to you about what Aunt Dixie said" He said.

"Oh great what did she say about me now" I said.

"She said you were sleeping around with Joe behind my back" He said.

"Have you lost your ever loving mind haven't I told you time and time again that if I wanted to be with someone else I would dump your sorry ass and I have been really considering dumping your sorry ass" I said.

"Your going to dump me" He said raising his voice.

"That is what I said I didn't stutter" I said.

"After all I've done for you" He said.

"All you done for me? What planet are you living on because it sure isn't here all you have done is start arguments over the same thing over and over again and lets not foget always listening to what your precious Aunt Dixie has to say about me. And always accusing me of something because your aunt said I did it or she saw me doing it or some stupid crap like that she plays you like a puppet and apparently you are too damn stupid to realize that" I said.

"She does not and I believe what she says" He said.

"Well then if you believe her all the time and not your girlfriend then you need to get to stepping" I said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked yelling.

"It means I am dumping yuur sorry ass like I should have done a long time ago now see ya" I said throwing up the peace sign.

"We arn't done" He said.

"Oh I think we are" I said smiling.

I left Ethan where he was and headed to Melody and Kurt's looker room.

"Hi sis" Melody said.

"Hey" I said sitting down.

"What's up?" She said.

"Nothing I dumped Ethan's sorry ass" I said.

"That is awesome it's about time he was really getting on my last nerve" She said.

I laughed.

"Now you can tell Joe how you feel" Kurt said coming out of no where with Chloe.

"Aunt Destiny" She said running to me.

I picked her up.

"Hi chloe and I told you before Kurt I can't tell him" I said putting her down.

"Why not?" Melody said.

"Because we have been friends ever since I came here and if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same then it could ruin our friendship and I can't let that happen it's not worth it" I said.

"It wouldn't ruin our friendship because I fell the same way" I heard behind me.

I turned around and saw Joe standing in the door way.

"We will leave you to be come on chloe lets get some ice cream come on Kurt" Melody said.

"Coming honey" Kurt said and they left.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"The whole thing I was standing outside the door I feel the same way Destiny I have since I first saw you I actually think I have fallen in love with you over the years" He said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

"Same reason you didn't say anything and becasue you were with Ethan" He said.

"I dumped Ethan's sorry ass a few minutes ago" I said.

Joe walked closer to me and kissed me with everything he had and I kissed him with everything I had.

"I love you Destiny" He said.

"I love you too Joe" I said.

"So what do you say will you be my girl?" He asked.

"Of course" I said.

Joe smiled and we kissed again.

"Ewwww" We heard behind us.

We looked and saw chloe we laughed.

"Mom Aunt Destiny and Uncle Joe were kissing" She said.

Melody and Kurt came from around the corner.

"You guys dating now?" Melody asked.

"Yes we are" Joe said smiling at me.

I smiled back.

"It's about damn time" Kurt said.

We laughed and me and me and Joe kissed again.

**Well that's it I hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to review.**

**Until next time **

**Peace Love and Paw prints**

**Vanessa **


End file.
